onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monkey D. Dragon
Same goes for Garp but, shouldn't we just have it as Dragon? Just to prevent too many spoilers? in a yea rmaybe when it starts to be more common knowledge the full name might be more appropriate. Cody2526 23:50, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :I agree. Keeping their names simple is the only spoiler precaution we need to do. One-Winged Hawk 14:11, 28 November 2006 (UTC) No, I'm afried. We'll like him to have his full name displayed :Actually, it might be more advisable to use just the common names than their full names. I mean their full names are really big spoilers. No matter how many spoiler tags one puts on their pages, anyone who sees "Monkey D." as part of an article name would right away deduce right away that they're related to Luffy without even reading the article itself since there's a clear connection unlike the other D's. Also, you know it's kinda strange that we use Gold Roger, Aokiji, and such here instead of their real names merely on the common sense that they're more common without even searching. When you think about it using that logic, Garp and Dragon alone will always be the common names for these two, to both those old and new to One Piece.Mugiwara Franky 07:26, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Bounties The article mentions that Dragon's bounty is 500 million berri, Shanks' is 700 million and Whitebeard's is 1 billion and 200 million. But none of these bounty values are displayed in any of the the respective character's article, and Donquixote Doflamingo's article mentions that his bounty of 340 million berri is the "highest seen so far in One Piece". Did the person who add this information simply make it all up? 02:20, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Kelvets :I am pretty sure whoever said that made it up as doflamingo has the highest confirmed bounty in One Piece. The stooge :Argh! Dealt with now, but if you see these thing, remove them. Its so common to put fake bounties, its not even funny anymore: mythbusters for more detail. Anything written on our mythbusters page, should never make it on a page. In the mean time, every confirmed bounty is listed on the bounties page. One-Winged Hawk 13:00, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Question Is it possible that Garp is Dragon's father in law and not his father?User:142.157.21.20 :Take Oda's word for it. One-Winged Hawk 20:18, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::Where did Oda say it? In the chapter where Dragon is revealed to be Luffy's dad, it is Helmeppo who infers that that makes Dragon Garp's son, but this is not necessarily true since he could be Garp's son-in-law. Did Oda say this elsewhere?User:142.157.21.20 :::I'm sorry, but lets stop there. A question like this shouldn't be raised. Its stated that Garp is Luffy's grandfather. Its stated Dragon is Luffy's father. Logically Garp is Dragon's father and can't be anything else but that until the story says otherwise. It is written and therefore it is true until written otherwise.One-Winged Hawk 20:32, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree with you that until it is written, the suggestion that he is a father-in-law would be speculation (and I admit farfetched). However, I am not suggesting that he is, just that it remains a possibility because, as I pointed out, it is not explicitly written that he is Dragon's father, this is just inferred from a character of questionable intelligence (Helmeppo). Sorry to disagree with you, but it is just as logical that Garp is Dragon's father in law as it is that he is his father, because the only confirmed fact is that he is Luffy's grandpa. ::::However, in light of the latest chapter, as someone pointed out to me on a forum where I posted this question, Luffy's mother's name is Portgas, and so considering Garp's name is Monkey, he would therefore be Dragon's father. Would you happen to know in which chapter Garp is identified as "Monkey D. Garp"? User:142.157.21.20 :::::Grief... I shouldn't have to do this... One-Winged Hawk 22:51, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Also can you sign your posts with "~~~~so we know who is talking. One-Winged Hawk 22:52, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I meant to sign it but I had no user name as I am just learning how to use wikia. Thank you for the information. Zejoro 23:14, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::You'll get used to it... We don't bite that much. Its good you asked here on the discussion page rather then just putting it on the article page. I'm just shocked and suprised someone didn't know since its become pretty much common knowledge. One-Winged Hawk 23:18, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Dragon vs. Whitebeard Forum:Index/One Piece Manga Moved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 09:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Dangerous Where is it said that he's the most dangerous man in the world? Having the highest bounty doesn't prove that, since bounty refers largely to threat level, not just strength.-- 02:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Actaully yes he is. It states somewhere that his ideals make him a dangerous man. He is one of the few people who could toppel countries and about the only one who is willing. One-Winged Hawk 07:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It'd still be nice to get a specific quote, and I wouldn't buy it if all they said was "He's a dangerous man".-- 02:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I think they meant "dangerous man", by having the power to manipulate any country in the World Government and turning it against them. -- 23:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I believe that Dragon is indeed a very "dangerous" man, since he is the father of Luffy and that he is the leader of the Revolutionaries, I can tell that he is very strong.--Eternity Kidd 05:13, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Devil Fruit Doesnt Dragon has some kind of devil fruit like in loguetown the strong whirlwinds and the lightning struck on buggy? i know its not proven but isnt it to much of a coincedence that dragon appears and suddenly the weather completely supports luffy?--Pyarox 23:41, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :That's a big question indeed. The problem however is that its really unclear if Dragon was the one controlling the winds. He was just standing there doing nothing noticeable. It's too much of a coincidence that Luffy was helped by the storm when Dragon was there, however nothing points to it being Dragon other than his appearance.Mugiwara Franky 02:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Attack List Somewhere in the past, I keep reading about Dragon saying something like "Wind Blast". Does this deserve to be put into an Attack List? I heard something that it is a mistranslation in the VIZ version or something. Can someone verify what Dragon said in the ORIGINAL JAPANESE VERSION of the manga? Yatanogarasu 17:27, 24 November 2009 (UTC) :I do notice, with temptations, we do tend to put down as a Devil Fruit. However, I'm just asking about the "Wind Blast" theory. Also, even if Dragon DID cause the storm (lightning bolt that struck down Buggy, heavy rain in town, and a blast of wind at the Marines), how can we tell it is a wind-based Devil Fruit? It could be like Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi, causes earthquakes but not controlling the earth element. It could be a weather or storm creating Paramecia Devil Fruit, not a wind Logia. I mean, there are many other characters that can manipulate the weather, rather than just the wind. I hope this would discourage the heavy believe in wind-based Devil Fruit. Yatanogarasu 17:36, 24 November 2009 (UTC) ::I mean, IF it were a wind based power, how would he be able to cause those other elements (lightning bolt = Goro Goro no Mi, rain = water)? This makes the wind theory even less plausible. Yatanogarasu 17:46, 24 November 2009 (UTC) For the attack, that seems to have been a mistranslation or something. As to what Dragon's Devil Fruit powers might be, that question can only be asked only after it is confirmed whether or not Dragon has a Devil Fruit.Mugiwara Franky 07:03, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, but what was it he said in the original Japanese version? Did he name an attack, or say something like "take this"? Yatanogarasu 23:10, 24 November 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not exactly sure what he said. In the anime, he apparently said nothing. In the manga, all I know of are early bad translations of One Piece involving the said scene. We may need to find a raw of the chapter and find someone who can properly translate it.Mugiwara Franky 07:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC)